The invention generally relates to a device for exhaust gas circulation on a multi-cylinder diesel internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such a device for a twin flow exhaust manifold arrangement.
Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 2,946,017 discloses the provision of a twin flow exhaust manifold arrangement wherein the exhaust recirculation pipe containing the exhaust recirculation valve branches off from one of the two exhaust manifolds assigned to cylinder groups. Such a design suffers from the disadvantage that intended N0.sub.x limit values cannot be maintained, since only a part of the total exhaust gas stream is used for the recirculated quantity of exhaust gas.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for a twin flow exhaust manifold arrangement by which recirculated quantities of exhaust gas can be taken from the total exhaust gas stream with little constructional expenditure and without additional space requirement.
By the measures according to preferred embodiments of the present invention, recirculated exhaust gas is taken in equal parts from both of the flows of the exhaust manifold arrangement, it being possible in a simple way to restore the separate twin flow capability with stopping of the exhaust gas recirculation.
Although the taking of recirculated exhaust gas from both of the flows of the exhaust manifold arrangement is disclosed by DE No. 30 22 959 C 2, a considerable constructional expenditure is involved here, since a separate exhaust recirculation pipe branches from each exhaust manifold, with a control valve in each case for the exhaust gas recirculation rate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.